Jealous daughters, Jealous Wives
by joekin99
Summary: Warning graphic sexual content. Lincoln x massive harem.


Early in the morning Lincoln was in his drawling studio that he made out of his old room working on a comic when he heard something break, he immediately got up and opened the door leading to the hallway. That's when he saw a flower pot on the floor and two of his daughters rolling on the floor fighting. "Girls" he said while pulling them apart. "What has gotten into you these past couple of days". Neither girl answered. They just crossed their arms and looked in opposite directions. Lincoln sighed. "You two act just like your mothers at that age".

Both girls turned and looked at him "do we really"? they asked at the same time causing them to throw hateful glances at each other. "Yes your moms would be fine one minute then be arguing the next". The girls just sat there. "What's got you so mad". Lupa finally spoke up " Father I wanted to make you a nice breakfast but Lacy ate all of the eggs for one of her protein shake". Lacy then interjected " I was making it for him so he could have energy for the whole day" Lacy said while throwing her hands in the air. " Ok how did you end up here in the hall". "Well we decided to make you French toast instead but Lupa wanted to bring it to you and so did I and things went from there".

Lincoln covers his mouth so his daughters couldn't see the grin on his face. " well it's all in the past now so I want you to hug and apologize to each other". Lupa tried to sneak away but Lincoln grabbed her by the arm lightly " Go on". Lacy and Lupa then instead of hugging tackled Lincoln. "What are you girls doing". " we may not get along but we can put are petty arguments aside to make you not be mad at us anymore". Lincoln was about to push the girls aside when Lupa smashed her lips to his. Lacy's face turned bright red not because she was embarrassed she was mad. " You told me I could have the first kiss". " What... you planned this all along". Lincoln asked barely able to push Lupa away from his lips. " yes we did". Lupa replied with an alluring smirk. Lacy then pushed Lupa out of the way and then began to kiss Lincoln passionately. Things were getting hot for Lupa now for some reason she liked seen her older sister making out with her beloved father.

The scene happening before her made her super horny. The front of her pantys were soaked, she then moved her hand to the wastband and pulled her black and yellow pantys past her ankles and threw them to the floor. "Daddy make me feel good to". Lupa lined her wet pussy up with Lincoln's fingers and pushed down,the feeling made her quiver. What Lacy was seeing taking place made her insanely jealous,so she decided to kick it up a notch, she pulled down her shorts and pantys stood up and then sat down right on Lincoln's face. Lacy let out a whimper as she felt her fathers tongue slowly slid against her clit. The sensation was way better than masterbating. She began to grind her pussy faster making her feel even better with every pass of his tongue and making her juices flow in great amounts all over Lincoln's face.

Meanwhile Lupa moved on from her herself to focus more on making her only love feel good. With a smirk she took Lincoln's penis in her mouth, It was so big it took up her entire mouth and went down her throat a little ways. The sound and feeling of putting it in and out of her mouth made her even wetter she began to finger her slick pussy. Lincoln didn't know how much longer he could last, his daughter was just to good. That's when lacy met up with Lupa and they both began sucking and licking him at the same time,In Lacy's mouth then lupa's then both Lincoln couldn't take it anymore he bucked his hips and rammed his throbbing cock down Lacy's throat causing her to gag from the overwhelming amount of cum she had to swallow, seeing a small amount on her sisters lips Lupa kissed and licked Lacys's mouth. Lupa opened her mouth to show its contents and then swallowed.

Lupa then grabbed lacy into a sixty nine. They began to lick and prod each other . Lacy started shaking and moaning loudly. "Im cumming"! screamed Lacy. "Fuck, me to"! Lupa said right after. Then at he same time they came shooting juices all over their faces and in their mouths. " That was fun" lacy said while licking her lips. "Yea we should do this more often" replied Lupa. Lincoln couldn't believe what had just happened. "Alright girls it's time to get cleaned up". Lincoln said. Then all three of them got up and headed to their rooms.

 **End of chapter 1**


End file.
